The Mask kills the Evilverse
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: What happens when a 4th-wall-breaking maniac gains consciousness about his ficticiousness? Well, here's the answer. Join Stanley Ipkiss, aka the Mask, in his cruzade to purge the Evilverse from all the ficticious characters. Based off "Deadpool kills the Marvel Universe."
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.- This is not the quippy title you were looking for.**

* * *

In a desolated wasteland, we see a figure sitting lonely and whistling a happy tune.  
However, the scene was everything but happy, as there was blood spilled all around him, there was rubble of what used to be a city and a few vehicles, which went from cars to Pelicans, and even a very famous corellian carrier.  
The whistling figure was wearing a bloody brownish pelt over a ripped yellow tuxedo. However, the fact that said figure was wearing the bloody pelt was not the most beffuddling thing about he, no, it was that his teeth were huge and his face was green.  
All of a sudden, the figure stopped his whistling and looked around, grinning widely at you.  
\- Oh, hello there, fella! - The green faced being said rather cheerfully. - You may wonder "What the hell is someone as cool as me doing just sitting and whistling in this warzone?" Well, the answer is rather simple, you just have to look at the title of this story to get an idea of what I did. I could tell you right now, but that'd take the fun of my newest adventure! So, I think I should show you what happened in the last three months, two weeks, five days, fifteen hours, thirty-three minutes and twelve seconds.  
And thus, the Mask stood up, he spun a bit, fixing and cleaning his tuxedo in a couple of seconds, then he pulled out a projector from his pocket, he set it on the ground and pulled a screen from nowhere. The green-faced man pulled out an 8 mm film from the inside of his jacket and set it on the projector, then he turned it on and hummed a tune as the screen showed in green letters that seemed to be melting:

 _THE MASK KILLS THE EVILVERSE_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1.- Still no quips in this title.**

* * *

Kaine Island, one of the most hidden places of Earth, and home to one of the universe's safest vaults, which held in its depths some of the most dangerous items.  
But right now, it was a warzone, or so it looked. The palms around the island had fallen, the old walls and defenses built by Dr. M had been destroyed, and at least half of the vault had been blown to bits.  
Right now, Kitty Puppy was looking around in horror and shock at the scene while she ran and tried to find her old friends, Sly and Carmelita, as the only time she had seen something like that had been during the battle against the Emissary's forces. The director of TUFF had received a call from Jack Skellington that morning, which said that he had lost communications with Sly, Carmelita and the gang after they had gone to check something afoot on the Cooper Vault.  
As the cat made her way to the rests of the vault, she began to wonder what kind of villain had caused all this destruction. Names like Victor von Doom, Claw, Darkseid and Vilgax crossed her mind, but she quickly discarded each as Doom wouldn't cause so much mindless destruction, Claw was hiding somewhere in the Outer Rim, and Darkseid and Vilgax had already sworn to never set foot on Earth again.  
While Kitty walked closer to the center of the island, she found something disturbing; there was dry blood on the ruins.  
The director of TUFF began to worry, as the amount of blood was too high, so she ran faster until she found something that left her breatheless.  
There was a broken wheelchair next to a giant pot with a steaming substance inside, a cut-open mouse that laid over an examination table, a hippo hanging from a scaffold and a headless panda laid on the ground.  
It didn't take Kitty too long to recognize who the dead people were, and when she did, she couldn't help but fall to her knees and throw up at the gorish scene.  
After Kitty emptied her stomach, her eyes watered and stood up while she shivered, as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The gang was dead, each in a really horrifying and sadistic way, and once her brain had processed the scene in front of her, she couldn't help but fear the worse about Sly and Carm.  
Much to her despair, she heard a scream, so instinctively, she made her way to its source, hoping to save her friends.  
Kitty ran as fast as her legs could take her, and she used her agility to sort her way through the debris. Soon, she found another horrifying sight. A dead, charred vixen laid on the ground with a live wire that had pierced her back, and not too far from it, a green faced man was holding a beat up raccoon by his hair while he pressed the tip of a broken cane against the anthro's throat. Before Kitty could think of what to do, the green faced man pierced the raccoon's neck and let go of his hair as the anthro started to bleed out.  
Kitty's mind went blank for one second after seeing her old flame and friend, Sly Cooper, die. Then a primal instinct took over her body and made her lunge at the maniac that had killed the Cooper gang. Kitty let out a hellish roar as she pounced against the man, who was no one other than the Mask, with her claws unsheathed and ready to slash him to shreds.  
The Mask turned to the cat just in time to see her claws right before they cut through his face. Before the green faced maniac could defend himself, he felt how the chief of TUFF cut his throat in half. This repeated at least ten times in the span of a few seconds, then the cat pulled out her lightsaber and drove the blade through the Mask's torso, moving it upwards and then downwards, cutting the maniac in half and panting in exhaustion as the halves of Stanley Ipkiss fell to the ground.  
Kitty glared at Big Head for a few seconds, then she turned off her lightsaber and grabbed her Defender ID to give the horrifying news.  
The ID showed some static, then it showed Cortana's face.  
\- Cortana, get me everyone, there's something they need to know. - Kitty said as she panted.  
Cortana didn't reply, she just closed her eyes for a second and gestured Kitty that she could start.  
\- Guys, we got a situation. - Kitty said.  
\- What happened? Is everyone ok? - John's voice asked.  
Kitty sighed and held back her tears, then she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and choked out the following words:  
\- No... They... they're all dead...  
A massive communal gasp was heard as Kitty shed a tear and mentally berated herself for not being quick enough to save them all.  
\- Who... who did it...? - Jack's voice asked through the ID.  
\- Stanley Ipkiss. - Kitty said with venom in her tone.  
\- Ipkiss?! Please tell me you have the Mask in your hands!  
\- Why? What happens if I don't...?  
In that second, Kitty felt how something pierced her back and tore through her, to sprout out of her chest. The cat looked down at the thing that had been driven through her torso and gasped as she saw that it was a hand. A human hand covered in blood. Her blood.  
Kitty felt how one of her lungs started to fill with blood and tried to utter some words, but she simply couldn't. As Kitty began to drown with her own blood, another hand stretched and grabbed the Defender ID, then it retracted back to its owner and made Cortana's worried face meet the Mask's twisted grin.  
\- Hello, everyone! - The Mask cackled. - Did you miss me?  
\- What did you to to Kitty, Sly and the others, you sick homicide?! - Dudley Puppy's voice demanded with worry.  
\- I'm afraid they can't pick up this call, I don't think there's good reception at King Yemma's palace!  
Another communal gasp was heard, then Ipkiss threw Kitty's dying body against a rock, practically making her explode as she collided against the rock. The maniac cackled evilly and then turned to meet Cortana's death stare.  
\- Aww, don't look at me like that! I thought we were friends! Friends help each other out and forgive whatever mistakes they commited. - Big Head said with a derranged grin.  
\- You're a maniac, Ipkiss... And no matter what, we will make you pay for what you did... - Cortana said in a venomous tone.  
The Mask cackled again, sending shivers up the spines of all the Defenders who listened to him.  
\- Somebody stop me! - Ipkiss said and crushed the ID that he had in his hand.  
Meanwhile, in Petropolis, Dudley Puppy was mad.  
His blood boiled, his normally cheerful aura was pitch black and cold, his childish mind was totally gone.  
The goofy and happy dog that was always the most optimistic person in the universe was no more.  
A rabid dog with the power of the Force and the Legendary Super Saiyan at his disposal, an intense bloodlust and an unmatched desire for revenge had taken his place.  
And now Stanley Ipkiss was going to pay dearly for creating such a murderous beast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2.- Somebody stop him!**

* * *

Just a few hours after Kitty Puppy, Murray and Jing Hippo, Bentley and Penelope Wiseturtle, and Sly and Carmelita Cooper were violently murdered by the Mask, Jack Skellington gathered all the Defenders he could in the Beholder station, hoping they could create a plan to stop Stanley Ipkiss before his killing spree became bigger.  
However, as soon as he made a roll call on the Defenders that had attended his distress call, he sighed in despair, as no one knew where Dudley Donald Puppy was.  
\- We gotta find them before either of them dies. - Jack said to the others.  
\- I dunno, Dudley has shown he can take on anything pretty much whatever the universe throws at him and win. - Iron Man let out. - I say we let him handle this, but let's keep an eye on him just in case he needs backup.  
\- Yeah, but Dudley tends to act without thinking, and much more when he's angry. - Pepper pointed out. - And taking into account that Ipkiss just killed seven of the universe's greatest heroes, one of which was Dudley's wife, that's enough to say that Dudley will need help.  
\- My thoughts exactly, Pep, now, where could they be? - Jack wondered aloud. - Cortana, anything on the satellites?  
\- Nothing yet, they both know how to evade them. - Cortana sighed.  
\- Luke, Goku, you guys have anything?  
\- I'm afraid not. - Luke said with his eyes closed. - Dudley knows how to hide his presence in the Force, and Ipkiss found a way to do it too.  
\- And they disappeared their ki, I can't track them. - Goku sighed with two fingers touching his forehead.  
\- Stark?  
\- So far, they've evaded the DNA tracing, so either they're much better to go undercover than Cooper, or... - Tony said as his mask revealed his face.  
\- ... Or they're off the planet. - John said. - Call everyone else and ask them to find them, Cortana, you control the galanet, use it to get to every satellite, long range scanner and ODP to find our evasive friends before Dudley finds Ipkiss.  
\- That won't be necessary. - Luke let out. - I think I found something...  
The Jedi opened his eyes and gestured Cortana to display the holomap of the Republic, which she did, then Luke selected one planet and the hologram increased its size and showed a summary of its basic information.  
As the planet was displayed, everyone gasped.  
The planet was Coruscant. The center of the Republic, and the most populated planet of the galaxy.  
\- The Force tells me that a great battle is going to take place there, the problem is that I don't know where nor when. - Luke said.  
\- We have to get there as soon as possible. - Rescue said as she put her helmet on.  
\- I agree, but we have to be very careful. - Jack said. - No one can know what has happened.  
\- We can't keep this as a secret, Jack, someone will know there's something afoot when they see that Sly, Carm and Kitty are missing. - Goku let out.  
\- I realize that, but we have to make sure that panic doesn't spread. There has never been anything that has been close to kill a Defender. If anyone finds out that one guy killed three of the First Order, no one will ever feel secure again.  
\- Well, he's got a point. - Naruto said.  
\- Thanks, but since this needs to stay a secret, just Luke, Danny, Max and Gadget will come with me.  
\- Jack, this is insane! - Rescue snapped as she slammed her fist on the holotable. - You've already seen what Ipkiss is capable of! Just the five of you won't be able to defeat him.  
\- You're right, but we still can take the Mask off his face.  
\- Still, we shouldn't take any chances, Ipkiss is way too powerful with that thing, we should at least take Goku with us. - Luke said.  
\- Or better yet, send Deadpool or Discord after him, only they have a chance against the Mask. - Iron Man said.  
\- Of course, let's send the Merc with a Mouth to a mission that no one must know, or better yet, send the only guy that's just as crazy as the Mask himself... - Jack said sarcastically. - Now that we're giving bad ideas, why don't we ask Thanos or Darkseid to do it?!  
\- Jack, calm down, Tony was just sharing an opinion. - Goku snapped.  
\- I'm sorry, it's just that all this is unexpected and I'm still shaken because of Sly's death.  
\- We get it, but still, better send out someone who actually stand a chance against him, you know that we can't take any risks with Ipkiss going on a rampage. - Luke said.  
Jack sighed heavily and looked at the ground.  
\- Fine, let's ask Discord, he has the same abilities than the Mask, and he knows when to stay quiet, unlike Wade. - Jack said. - Cortana...  
\- Already sent Penelope and the Warden to tell him, and also I asked them to not tell a word to Fluttershy, she might have a fit if she knows that her "dearest cutsie hubby" is gonna face a murderous maniac. - Cortana said. - Well, what now?  
\- We pray that Discord is able to find and defeat Ipkiss before Dudley or anyone else does... - Jack sighed.


End file.
